Rain, rain, rain
by crazeENnes
Summary: AU. It was like ecstasy. It was like drinking beer. It was - something unexplainable. For Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, that was what he was feeling, unexplainable. He did not know the name of the emotions riling up inside of him towards Lovino Vargas.
1. Chapter 1

_Rain, rain, rain._

Pitter.

Patter.

Splash.

Pitter.

Patter.

Splash.

The sounds of the downpour filled the eardrums of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. London's weather had been very... _Gloomy_, according to the Spaniard. Originally from Spain, Antonio had a job relocation to London and he did not expect that the weather was, dreary.

_Rain, rain, rain._

Antonio inwardly cursed himself for not bringing with him an umbrella. That day after work, the rain had suddenly dropped; the man then loitered around the lobby of the building in hopes that the rain would stop. However, it was already seven and the rain had never ceased its downpour. Antonio gave up his hopes and was prepared to make a blind dash to the subway (which in itself was a little mad, crazy idea) but to his surprise one of his co-workers, Lovino Vargas, offered him a ride.

Like Antonio, Lovino was also relocated to the London branch although the latter had been working in London for more than three years in contrast with Antonio who had just began six months ago. Like Antonio, Lovino was also transferred to the London branch; the man was originally from Rome and was then promoted here in London.

"Thanks Lovi; you really saved me..." Antonio said as he took the front seat.

"Arthur would kill my ass if one his men will not report tomorrow due to getting a cold..." Lovino said in an indifferent tone.

Antonio had noted that despite the gruff statements that Lovino said to others (others being most likely men since it was a widespread rumor that Lovino was a lady's man; therefore he was very gentle with the women), he generally looked after the welfare of his colleagues, most particularly those within his department.

Antonio was from the marketing department and the man mentioned earlier, Arthur Kirkland, was the department head. Lovino Vargas was from the editorial department, he was the head of the said department.

When the car had left the basement parking area, it was hammered by the torrential rain. But the sound of the drops were inaudible inside the car.

"So where do you live Antonio?" Lovino asked as he had driven to the main streets of London. It was heavily packed with other vehicles also rushing to reach the comfort of their respective homes.

"Uh, you can drop me by the station. I can take the train." Antonio replied with an embarrassed tone.

"Take the train in this time and weather? You must be nuts." Lovino then spoke in Italian after the English sentences and Antonio surmised that the other man was cussing at him.

"Ah well, I don't live in the London proper." Antonio said sheepishly.

"I don't either. The prices here are fucking crazy; too expensive for my taste." Lovino said and he immediately stepped down on the accelerator when the vehicles had begun to move. "So what is your fucking address?"

"Ah, right yes." Antonio then recited where he lived at like some sort of mantra.

"Oh, I live nearby. I didn't expect that." Lovino replied, eyes on the road and speeding at every opportunity, just to escape the traffic.

The rest of the ride was in silence. Before Antonio knew it, he had reached the doorstep of his house. It was a simple bungalow with a wide enough space for a garden. "Thank you Lovi."

"Yeah, sure." Lovino then sped away when Antonio was inside the house.

Antonio's first interaction with Lovino was beyond unpleasant. It was just a week after he had joined the company and he was asked to deliver a parcel to the editorial department. At that time, Antonio was oblivious that at that particular week of the month, the editorial department was busier than the usual since the publishing date was becoming nearer. The moment Antonio had stepped inside the office, several words flew to him in Italian and none of the words sounded pleasant. When Antonio had reported back to Arthur, the Briton shrugged it off. "Lovino's team is in PMS right now. Just let it go Antonio. They hate disturbances."

Another week since the incident had passed and then there was an apology note on Antonio's desk along with some delicacies.

Arthur, who happened to pass by, commented. "See, as I said, that team bitch harder than women but they really mean no harm."

In an odd turn of events, Antonio became acquainted with Lovino. Then Antonio had called Señor Vargas, to Lovino then to Lovi. There was much irritation from the Italian but said man then let it pass and gave Antonio permission to be allowed the nickname.

Antonio smiled at the memory and he went to the kitchen and made dinner.

_Rain, rain, rain._

Pitter.

Patter.

Splash.

Pitter.

Patter.

Splash.

Several months have passed and the season had changed to summer; rain has been scarce but once in a while, there were showers. Antonio's heart broke during an unsuspected rain that drenched London on a sunny day.

Day by day, Antonio had been feeling that he has feelings of the Italian. The Spaniard was at first confused to what was making him have the weird feeling of lightness in his head and gut every time they, he and the Italian, would encounter each other. Aside from that, excessive heart beating would also happen. The first thought of the Spaniard was that he may be sick, an underlying disease but then again, it only happened when Antonio was near or he caught glimpses of Lovino.

"Hey," Arthur called to Antonio. The Briton was stretching out a brown envelope; the Spanish man approached his boss. "Antonio, please give this to Lovino's team."

"Sure." Antonio reached out to the envelope but Antonio moved it away. "Oh and, please tell Lovino that they should prepare for next week's outing. It's only their department that has not sent any proposal." The envelope was then properly handed to the Spaniard and said man accepted it.

Antonio began walking to the department's office; before he had reached the place, Antonio was feeling faint. He was about to knock at the door when it had opened and a surprised Italian was about to go out.

"Ah, Lovi. Arthur sent me to give this to you." Antonio tried to speak calmly but there were uneven timbers in his voice. To the Spaniard's relief, Lovino did not notice (or did not bother to point it out). "He also said to submit plans for the outing next week."

"What? Are you the courier or something?" Lovino snide as he took the envelope. "Ah, only three from my team will go. The rest of us had an unexpected engagement."

"Ah, I'll tell Arthur." Antonio said. The Italian just nodded and exited the office. He then went off somewhere inside the building. On the other hand Antonio remained rooted on where he was standing at. His body, his internal system, was going haywire: extreme palpitations, queasy digestive track. This was brought about by the mere presence of Lovino Vargas.

"I think I'll die young." Antonio quietly whispered to himself as he walked back to the office. The Spaniard then told his boss what Lovino talked to him.

"That's a shame. Well, those three will be absorbed by us." Arthur spoke. "Thanks for going there Antonio."

"No problem Arthur." Antonio replied.

_Rain, rain, rain._

Pitter.

Patter.

Splash.

Pitter.

Patter.

Splash.

"Ngh. Arthur." Lovino huffed.

"Lovi..." Arthur took a deep breath after he spoke the name of the Italian.

It was a year later when Antonio's unrequited crush for the Italian was slammed into his face.

It was lunch break and Antonio was searching for the fiery Italian. The Spaniard wanted to ask Lovino to eat lunch together. But what he saw inside the office was something unexpected; something that was beyond his comprehension. The feeling that he had was excruciating, his breath was taking a hitch making it difficult to intake air. Bile was rising and a bitter taste was felt in his mouth. It was unbearable for Antonio and he left without making any noise.

The following days were gloomy for Antonio Fernandez Carriedo even if the weather was clear and bright. The co-workers of the Spaniard had noticed the change in his mood but no one dared to approach. Dark clouds were hanging over the man's head.

Among the many people, it was Arthur Kirkland who approached Antonio. Although by reputation he was a gentleman living up to the name, the way he had approached Antonio did not by any means fell under the category. The Briton had smacked a large book unto the head of the Spaniard.

"Git, if you are in a deep shit, sort it out. You are scaring the other members of the team." Arthur said point-blank.

Antonio did not give any response and the Briton just left. What the man said irritated Antonio, as if he was not allowed to express what he was feeling. But then again, the latter statement had hit him. It hit him hard. Antonio did not expect that the others were feeling that way, he was selfishly absorbed by his own feelings. What he was under right now was difficult to explain. If he would be asked, it was like a withdrawal syndrome.

What Antonio had felt for Lovino was, perhaps, obsession or maybe addiction towards the Italian. Antonio did not know and maybe he could not know. Perhaps a day will come that he will know. But what he had to do now was to change and move forward.

* * *

A/N: Just some drabble here since it's already the rainy season. Anyway, if this gets enough attention I'll give time to continue this. But for now it can considered as is.


	2. Chapter 2

Hollowness of a puddle

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Drip.

Wine could not take away the sadness, make him forget.

It was the beer that did the job.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo could not, did not, possess the optimism that he thought he had. The Spanish man had been thinking that it was time to move on; there was a need but… but… it was not instant. It was not something that could happen within the snap of a finger or the change of one season to another. His feelings remained rooted to the pain and the hurt that had plagued him; it was like a parasite that had latched to his system.

Another chug of the beer-filled mug.

Drip.

Some of the beer had trailed at the corner of the man's lips and he wiped it gently. Along with the liquor, another liquid had been cascading.

It was the tears that were falling down along either side of his face.

Drip.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Drip.

The following days were torture.

However Antonio had numbed himself to the emotions that were rampaging inside him. Aside from the numbing, he had slipped on a mask of cheerfulness. His boss, Arthur Kirkland, had scolded him already for his change in emotion that had affected those around him.

Antonio had considered applying for a transfer. However it was only a passing thought. There was nothing more into it.

Back to the current moment, since that auspicious day, Antonio had not had any encounter with Lovino Vargas. Despite the fact that each day, he has passed through the same lobby as everyone else or go to the cafeteria, there had never been a time that Antonio had encountered or had a glimpse of the Italian.

On a particular afternoon, when the weather had decided to be gracious and end the days of rainfall, Antonio had talked with one of the members of the editorial department.

"Ah, Lovino-san, had taken a leave for one month. Apparently, his younger brother had been sick." Kiku Honda, a Japanese man, spoke in a polite tone. "The leave was good for one month."

"R-Really?" Antonio replied, a little bewildered. "Thanks for telling me Kiku."

"No problem Antonio-san." The other man replied and with a bow, he excused himself.

Drip.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Drip.

The days that had passed felt like an endless spiral.

But.

Somewhere between the time the short moment during the sun and the moon met by the dawn skies, Antonio's heart felt relief. On a whim that particular daybreak, the Spanish man decided to take a walk. It was an aimless walk but suddenly what was meant to be meaningless became otherwise.

In an unexpected moment, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo encountered Lovino Vargas. Antonio wanted to call out to the other man but he stopped himself. The Italian had just disembarked from the cab along with another person. From afar, the two of them looked like twins.

'_Is he the brother?_' Antonio wondered.

"Careful Feliciano…" Indistinctly, the Italian's voice resounded throughout the quiet neighborhood. "Idiot."

Then other person who was referred by the Italian just laughed and also disembarked from the cab. On his hand, there was a stick strapped on it.

"Thank you, sir." Feliciano, the other man, said to the driver.

After a few minutes, the siblings had went inside the home.

Antonio had just watched the interactions from afar. The man did not blink; taking in every moment. The view was refreshing for the Spaniard. It was like a refreshing breeze that blew away the dark clouds that were hanging above him. Although the man he had just seen was the cause of his grief, the man was also a source of joy, of ecstasy. It was unhealthy, clinging unto something that was not his. Perhaps the person is not his for now and never will be. Even so, he still held on.

Unknowingly, tears began to pool by Antonio's eyes. Slowly, one after another it fell. Just like the rocks that tumble down during a landslide. _The emotion that had provoked him had overwhelmed his senses, therefore the tears_. That was how the Spaniard reasoned to himself.

Drip.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Drip.

A week had passed and by that time, Antonio was bouncing back to his usual cheeriness. A few days later, Lovino Vargas had returned to his desk.

"Lovi!" Antonio deliberately summoned all of his strength and courage to visit the Italian. The nagging thoughts that were screeching inside his head were opposing one another, causing a dilemma. It was a standstill but Antonio decided to go and see Lovino. "Long time no see."

"Bastard, I am busy. Get out." Lovino immediately spat at the newly arrived Spaniard. "If you're loitering here, then better get back to your department."

The Spaniard only chuckled.

No words were spoken between the two of them. The Italian was indeed busy with organizing his desk, sorting out the letters and documents that had piled up. Antonio searched for the nearest chair and sat down. His emerald eyes watched the movements of Lovino.

An hour later, Lovino smiled minutely. This small gesture did not go unnoticed by Antonio but he kept his silence.

"Bastard, do you have something to say?" The Italian glared towards Antonio who remained unaffected by the act. "You wouldn't be sitting for a whole fucking hour if you have nothing to tell me."

"I do but… but, I can tell it to you after work?" The Spaniard smiled.

"Sorry, my afternoon is already booked." Antonio noticed the seriousness of the tone of the Italian. After a short pause, Lovino continued and this time, it was in an irritated tone. "If you have something to say, say it now. Damn it. I don't have all day trying to figure out what shit you want to tell me."

"It's not _shit _Lovino." The emerald eyes of the Spanish man looked straight into the fiery hazel eyes of the man in front of him. "I have loved you for a long time."

"_I love you too bastard._" Lovino rolled his eyes and spoke the sentence with pure sarcasm. "Now you told me what you wanted, get out."

"No Lovino. Not until you properly acknowledge my feelings!" The Spaniard had burst from his seat and strode to where the Italian stood up.

"Fuck off. Don't get cocky now." Lovino raised his middle finger to Antonio. "My mind is in a jumble right now. I don't need you adding to the fucking mess. Now, if you're only here to bother me, get lost. I mean it. I'll fucking call the security. Or maybe, better yet. I'll tell Arthur to terminate you."

Something inside Antonio snapped at the mention of the name of his boss. It had ticked him off because, perhaps, it came from the mouth of the person that held his affections albeit unknowingly. In a blind range, Antonio was about to attack Lovino but the other man had faster reflexes. The Italian gave a punch that landed squarely on Antonio's gut.

"Aufgh!" Antonio groaned at the impact and the pain that began to course through inside him.

"Now, get out! Damn it." Lovino shoved off the Spaniard who had then given up and left the office.

Drip.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Drip.

"Antonio… I don't know what's going on between you and Lovino but…" Arthur looked at the Spaniard who was in the company's clinic, lying down on one of the beds. "I received an irritated call from him. He was rambling about terminating you. He slightly panicked when you collapsed suddenly."

'_Collapsed? The man fucking punched me!_' Antonio screamed inside his head. However, outwardly, he only nodded.

Arthur looked around and said in a quiet voice. "He says sorry. He has been in a bad mood lately."

"Arthur, you seem very close with Lovino…" Antonio commented off-handedly.

"Uh…" The Briton fidgeted his fingers and a pink tinge colored his cheeks. "Well... We have known each other during our university days."

"Oh…" Antonio trailed off and looked at the bedside table. There was a glass of water prepared and a small medicine pill.

"Well then, I'll leave." Arthur Kirkland excused himself and left Antonio who was mulling about what had just happened.

"_I love you too bastard._"

Despite the sarcasm in the voice, Antonio felt his heart flutter a little.

'_Maybe I cannot enter his life right now. But my feelings are not like a puddle that will dry out in no time. I will not give up on you Lovi. I'll make you fall for me._'

A few hours later, Antonio was discharged from the clinic. The pain from his gut had already subsided. By the time he had left the clinic, it was already thirty minutes after twelve. The lethargy from the medicine was kicking in, so the Spaniard decided to take the afternoon off.

Drip.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Drip.

When it was already late afternoon, someone was incessantly knocking on the door. Antonio rushed to the house's entrance and opened it. To his surprise it was Lovino Vargas.

"Sorry for earlier bastard." The Italian immediately said and pushed a small container to the chest of Antonio. Antonio was confounded by his hands latched themselves to either side of the container, securing that it won't fall. Lovino then left the doorstep without saying anything further.

"W-Wait!" Antonio called out but it fell on deaf ears. The Spaniard only sighed and he closed back the door. Without any further ado, he opened the lid of the small container and he smiled.

What was inside the container was a chocolate cake and the words "_Sorry and Thank you_" were written on the surface. A card was also tucked in. Immediately, Antonio read the contents.

_Bastard, I cannot accept your feelings. You better forget them. I'm in a committed relationship. Find someone else._

Antonio read again and again the contents. It was frustrating. It was… sad. It was… was…

A puff of breath escaped the Spaniard's lips. He didn't know how to react to the rejection. It was direct and blunt just like the man.

Instead of putting the cake into the refrigerator, Antonio dumped it into the garbage can along with the card.

'_Maybe it's hopeless…?_'

* * *

A/N: To the lovely people who took their time to review, alert, favorite I want to say **THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

Well, since this fanfic was very whimsical (therefore, it really has no direction or whatsoever) I have a proposition for you reader. (My original intention was just to write something pertaining to rain due to the start of the rainy season. It's been raining and cloudy for days, sometimes I forget what it's like to have sunny days. Anyway, moving on.)

–drum roll–

Tell me how you want it to end! (LOL) (either PM or leave a review)

Tell me if you want it to be a dramatic ending

OR

Lovino and Antonio will end up together.

OK?

Oh and please review to!


	3. Chapter 3

_The Rainbow After_

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is the kind of person who would follow what his dreams were. He walked the path that his heart tells him so. Despite the opposition around him before the transfer to London, the Spanish man didn't let it get to him. Emerald eyes filled with determination and passion pushed through; his was promoted as the assistant manager of the marketing department of the London branch.

Antonio was working for an international magazine that had publishing houses across the world. Time had passed and many events, both good and bad, had occurred to the man.

Currently, he was slumped on the bar's counter. Curly brown locks were hiding most of his facial countenance and his mouth that murmured something incomprehensible once in a while.

On the man's hand was a mug clasped firmly by the handle with his fingers. For a brief moment, Antonio felt relief while chugging down the beer that had been poured down in the mug some time ago. By now, it was already the fifth or sixth one. Antonio could not recall; he lost count after the third mug.

During the past days, beers along with anxieties were like shadows to the Spaniard; the two were stuck to him, making them inseparable companions.

Antonio didn't ask for anymore refill. Instead he left several bills and some coin on the counter-top then left the place.

The travel from the bar to his home was fortunately uneventful despite the nauseating feeling that was bubbling inside the Spaniard. Once he was inside the house, he slide down the front door and was hunched.

'_My…_'

Antonio felt all the energy in his body leave. His limbs were starting to go numb; it seemed like the blood vessels ceased their supply of the precious red liquid. Before passing out, Antonio was grateful that the following day was a Saturday which meant no work.

'…_God, how did I… why did I turn like this?_'

Several months later, after the destructive and deceptive lifestyle, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was finally able to bounce back to his optimistic self. This time around, he was finally able to climb up from the bottom of the pit.

'_Fifteen, sixteen or seventeen months…?_'

The rejection that had tasted bitter on his tongue had receded. It was water under the bridge. When Antonio and Lovino Vargas encountered each other in the lobby or cafeteria, the former was able to give casual greetings. The Italian also replied with the same casualness or most of the time, indifference.

When the season had changed from spring to summer, the different departments decided on an outing. This time around, it was considered as mandatory. According to the HR head, the outing was meant as an acquaintance party of the sorts since compared to the previous years, there were more interns and new employees.

Later that day, the HR posted the groupings on the different bulletin boards of each department for the outing. The members of a group were a mix of the different members of the different departments.

Antonio searched for his name and his eyes dilated in surprise when he found his name; what shocked him was that he belonged to the same group as Lovino Vargas.

'…'

The Spaniard was unable to find words to convey what he was feeling. Rather, he was not able to _find_ _out _what he was feeling. It felt like, it was like…

'_No, don't get your hopes up._'

Yes, hopeful. That was the word. However, mentally, he had kicked himself because he didn't want to crash down, again. It was a horrid experience and it wasn't something that he wanted to relish over and over again.

'_But…_'

Antonio steeled his resolve. He was not completely over Lovino Vargas; but, he didn't want to be compromised once again with his feelings.

On the day of the event, the venue was filled with newly arrived individuals wearing their favorite beach wear. There were those who were subtly flaunting out their clothes. Antonio inwardly laughed. It had been quite some time since he had been in such a large crowd.

After greeting the people he knew, the Spaniard then searched for the cottage that he was assigned to. The search was a little long since the abode was near the edge of the resort, a little further than where most of the action was taking place.

By the time he had arrived at the cottage, the place was devoid of anyone. It seemed that the other occupants of the place had not yet arrived.

"I wonder…" Antonio murmured and then out of the blue, someone from his back has cussed loudly, enough for anyone in a ten-meter radius to hear it.

"BASTARD!"

A little hesitant but Antonio turned his back and saw the fiery hazel eyes that were bewildered. The duffel bag that he was carrying fell on the wooden floor.

"Hi Lovi!" The Spaniard grinned.

Lovino, who had apparently recovered from the shock, took his duffel bag and returned a curt greeting. "Hello."

After the punctured greeting, the Italian had pushed aside the Spaniard and headed to one of the bedrooms in the cottage.

Antonio had sighed at the awkwardness that was between him and the Italian. To divert his attention, he surveyed the small place.

There were only three bedrooms in the said place. Inside each bedroom contained two distinct cabinets and two single beds. There was a single fluorescent lamp as well as a wall fan for the amenities of the occupants. The bathroom and comfort room was for communal use within the cottage. There was no kitchen inside the place. According to the house policy, eating inside the cottage was strictly prohibited. It should be done on the veranda.

It was an odd policy considering that the place was a beach resort. However, Antonio had shrugged after reading it and went to one of the unoccupied rooms. To his surprise, the other rooms were already filled. There were bags on top of the beds.

'_This means that…_'

In an odd turn of events, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Lovino Vargas were sharing a room together.

By ten o'clock of that same day, everyone was gathered at the center of the resort. The program organized by the HR department was starting.

"No gadgets for the duration of the activities are allowed. Please turn off whatever gadget you have and leave it in your cottages. Anyone who does not follow will have a prohibition to join the current activity. After three prohibitions, that person will face a punishment." The HR head said, a Swiss man by the name of Vash Zwingli. Despite the domineering attitude of the man, he was well-respected inside the company for various reasons.

Ten minutes later, when everyone had only the bare necessities with them, the assistant head of began the program proper.

After the formalities, the employees had formed into small groups according to what had been posted earlier that week. The first activity was simple: cook for lunch. The viand depended on what the team leader had picked up. The challenge was searching for the ingredients which had been scattered around the resort. There were clues to where a particular ingredient was located. To add up to the challenge, the time limit is only two hours and the method of cooking is through wood.

"Shit happens." Lovino quietly murmured as he had taken a small paper containing their viand.

"What does it say?" Antonio asked.

"_Ratatouille." _The Italian replied with little contempt but he ended up sighing.

Just as instructed, every time had done their utmost best to meet the requirements that were imposed on them.

Some minutes past twelve noon, the HR team had halted the activity and judges came to take a taste to each of the food that was prepared and presented by the different teams.

The point of the activity, although the HR did not bother yet to give an explanation until later, was to build rapport within the team. Between Antonio and Lovino, it had proven to be effective. The awkwardness between the two individuals had subsided in contrast to the days before.

As the day went by, their _broken relationship_ was starting to get mended.

Before dinner, it was "free time," everyone was able to do what they wanted to do.

The Spaniard took this opportunity to talk with Lovino. The rolling of the waves rang heavily into the ears of Antonio as he walked nearer to the Italian who was sitting a few meters away from the sea. As Antonio had noted, Lovino was staring absentmindedly into the horizon. It looked like he was contemplating about something or perhaps not.

"What is it bastard?"

These words immediately overrode the previous sound of the waves into the auditory system of Antonio. The Spaniard could only smile at how he was called.

"I was just looking for you since dinner will be soon." Antonio said. His words were carefully chosen.

"Yeah, whatever." The Italian spat every word he said and rolled his hazel eyes.

Antonio let out a breath and he sat beside Lovino. The man waited for any verbal attacks but none came his way. He took it as a sign that something was off.

"Are you alright?" The Spaniard asked, worry coating each word.

"Huh? Of course I am." The Italian gave an indifferent reply.

"Well, you seem… out of it."

"It's none of your business."

The verbal exchange between the two stopped at the last word of Lovino. However, Antonio refused to accept that it would end there. The man then initiated another conversation which resulted to a throw of angry words contrasting the concerned ones.

"You know Lovi, if, if you talk things out, it would be better."

"I don't want to hear that shit. Just leave me alone."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because… because… I care for you."

"Yeah, right."

"I really do!"

This time, it was Antonio who had caused for their conversation to end, in a rather awkward situation.

"That's-" The Italian man was about to say something but he had cut himself off. Lovino had then stood up and he faced the Spaniard.

Despite the many months that had passed by for Antonio to get over his feelings for Lovino Vargas, there was still a small fire that waited to be kindled inside of him. The paradox of him emotional state was once again coming back.

The conversation between the two individuals was cut-off when they heard a yelling from afar.

"DINNER IS READY!"

Hours later, before the clock struck midnight, only a few employees had gone to sleep. Most have remained awake, socializing, frolicking and what-not with their fellow employees. Although Antonio would have been inclined to join in with the other employees, he had stayed behind at the cottage along with Lovino Vargas who was sitting on one of the wooden benches of the veranda. Beside the Italian was a bottle of tequila and a shot glass.

"Bastard."

"Hi Lovi. How are you?"

"… Fine." There was pure sarcasm in the voice of the Italian which didn't go unnoticed by the Spaniard.

"Why?"

"What why?"

"Why do you hide what it is that is making you down?"

"Didn't I say earlier to fuck off?"

"Well, I don't want to leave you."

"Why? Just leave! Leave. Me. Alone!"

"No matter what you say, I will not. I care for you. Regardless of what you think, I consider you my friend and this is what friends do."

"Friends, huh? What a convenient word when you want to end something."

"End…" Something clicked inside the mind of Antonio. Despite the furious words that were thrown at him, it didn't deter him from going close to Lovino. It didn't deter him before, so it wouldn't deter him now. "Did you…"

"Fuck yes, we broke up. Happy?"

"No, not."

This is a chance, as much as Antonio would love to think it as such but he was unable to do so. Seeing in person the current state of Lovino, it hurt too much for Antonio. The Spaniard watched Lovino was standing up from where he was.

"Would you want to talk it out?"

"No but thanks. And sorry for lashing." The Italian shrugged and brought with him the bottle and shot glass. Lovino then walked inside the house but before he got past the door, his legs gave out and he laid down on the floor.

Antonio immediately rushed to him and helped the other man get to his bed.

"Hey Antonio, is this what a heartbreak is like? It fucking hurts. I don't like it."

Antonio was bewildered at the change of attitude and atmosphere of Lovino. The alcohol that was rushing inside the Italian's system was causing the change.

"Things will get better Lovi. Someday, things will get better."

The following day, everyone was packing up by noon time. Meanwhile, inside the cottage that Antonio was staying at, Lovino Vargas was cussing more than the usual.

"Shit, I have a splitting headache." Antonio slightly chuckled at how Lovino had word out his frustration. This had only earned the Spaniard a glare from the said man.

"You did drain down more than half of the bottle by yourself."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Several weeks have passed since the party at the resort. The relationship of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and Lovino Vargas were smoothing out. The two individuals began to eat meals together outside of the office perimeters and saw each other more often.

For Antonio, perhaps all those suffering were a trial to test whether he could truly wait for Lovino Vargas. The Spaniard wanted to believe in it strongly.

The good days for Antonio were starting. One step per day, he would get closer and closer to Lovino. A day will surely arrive that they would reach the point where their feelings would become mutual.

"You are you, and I am I and if by chance we find each other, it's beautiful."

"We did find each other and it's truly beautiful."

**END.**

A/N: The second to the last sentence was from "**Gestalt Prayer**" by Fritz Perls.

This is the whole text:

_I do my thing and you do your thing._  
_I am not in this world to live up to your expectations,_  
_And you are not in this world to live up to mine._  
_You are you, and I am I,_  
_and if by chance we find each other, it's beautiful._  
_If not, it can't be helped._

(Fritz Perls, "Gestalt Therapy Verbatim", 1969)

So, to everyone who reviewed, favorite, alert this story (and by extension to me) my heartfelt gratitude! So, the winning choice of the poll was for the two (Antonio and Lovino) to end up together.


End file.
